Butlers
by Me Lokey
Summary: Never crosses her mind, having five colored butlers makes Kuroko's life crazier.


**Warning: **AU-ish. Kiseki X fem!Kuroko. No pairing _yet_. Errors and incredibly, ridiculously SLOW update.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own only the plot.

* * *

The dual-colored crimson and amber eyes followed the minute hand ticking to eleven. He closed the lid of old gold watch and stuffed it back into his chest pocket. The patches of bright morning sunlight poured into the corridor through high window glasses, bathing his fiery red hair beautifully. His long butler coat swayed elegantly as he turned on his heels, heading to the living room.

His steps were light but quick and confident.

_5 minutes left…_

Wrenching the huge door open with both of his hands, his eyes were greeted with the sight of four colored handsome butlers standing rigidly before him. Each of them wore different expression. He comprehensively eyed them top to bottom like a leader he was, looking for any inexcusable flaws as he paced back and forth. Satisfied with the strong commitment shown, he put on a formal smile.

"Everything is great," the redhead announced, gaining sighs of relief from the other butlers.

"Ne, Aka-chin, the new semester starts today, right?" a giant purple haired butler asked in his usual languish voice. His hands were eager to fish a candy out from his pocket, but he had to keep his formalities in front of his chief.

"Yes, which means our lady starts schooling today," he paused, thinking. "I'm giving you your task now. Listen carefully," he raised his voice to another octave, locking their attention to him only. "Atsushi, prepare a healthy breakfast for our lady. She's going to need a lot of nutrients."

"Okay~" the giant replied.

"Shintarō, arrange her stationeries and books for her lessons. I won't accept any excuse if our lady getting a punishment for not having the material lands on my ears," his tone was sharp and dangerous. Nonetheless, the green haired bespectacled butler didn't waver and nodded firmly.

"Ryōta, choose a nice outfit for our lady. And I mean, _nice_ and decent," he highlighted his point vividly.

"Aye-aye, Akashicchi~" the yellow haired butler saluted playfully despite of the clear warning slipping out of his chief's mouth. His bright sunny smile did defuse tension in the huge living room, so the redhead no complaint.

"And, Daiki, get the car ready and drive our lady to her school _safely_," the last syllable were toned down. The redhead knew yelling and shouting were useless when it came to this particular butler. However, the tweak of warning in his words did convey the message.

"Yeah…" the blue haired butler replied in a flat monotone voice, scratching behind of his tanned neck.

"Great. Today is a critical day, so no room for mistakes. Engrave that into your mind. Now, get to work."

His thunderous clap dismissed the morning meeting.

…

"… my lady… my lady…"

A soft whisper kissed her ears, slowly pulling her out of her peaceful slumber world. She trailed her pale hand on the white soft bed to brush her baby blue bangs off her eyes. The bed sheet rustled as the lady of mansion turned towards the voice. A sigh escaped her lips, her mind was still foggy. She dove deeper into the bed, her hand tucked under the pillow. Reluctantly, the soft blue eyes cracked open, feeling a little bit burn due to the bright sunlight seeping into her eyes.

"Good morning, my lady. It's time to greet the world," the redhead presented a privileged small smile for his lady.

"… Akashi-kun…?" the name was delivered in a whisper.

"Yes, my lady. It's me, Akashi Seijūrō," he would never get tired of telling her his name every morning to clear the cloud in her mind. "I do apologize for interrupting your sleep, however, I must remind you that your school starts today."

"Ah, yes, it's okay, Akashi-kun," she slowly pulled herself into sitting position. Her long sky blue hair cascaded down her shoulder and slid smoothly on her lacy night dress. "Thank you for waking me up."

The smile hadn't vanished. "It's my duty to serve you, my lady."

A knock on the wooden carved door riveted their attention. Then, without her permission, a blonde butler burst into the master bedroom with a wide goofy smile plastering on his face and a school uniform in his hand. "Mooorning, Kurokocchi~!"

"You're too loud, Kise-kun," she stated flatly. No emotion drifted across her face.

"EH?! I just want to share my energy with you, Kurokocchi~!" however, his sunny smile didn't falter at all.

"Too energetic for me," she crawled out of the king-sized bed, her dress sliding down her creamy thighs as she stood up. Akashi immediately averted his eyes away from the sight while maintaining a professional demeanor. "Is that my school uniform?"

"This?" Kise held out the uniform. "Yes!" he chirped happily.

"Really?" skeptical tweaked in her tone. Her fingers danced along the uniform, tasting the softness of material. Simple and nice.

Feeling intimidated—though she didn't mean it—Kise puffed out his cheeks. "Yes, Kurokocchi. Akashicchi told me you'll be studying at Seirin High. I even asked Midorimacchi to help me look for your uniform. And, no, I didn't add any accessories, though I wanted to do it so badly."

Amused by her butler's attics, she cracked a smile. "I'm sorry, Kise. I was joking. And thank you so much for the uniform."

The smile had caught Kise off his guard. Happiness flourished in his heart, raising a smile on his godly handsome face. His golden eyes seemed to shine with an inner radiance. Kise couldn't help but squirm before trying to glomp on his lady.

"Kurokocchi, I'm so—hpmhhhh!" a strong hand pushed his face, ceasing his attack. Kise glanced, wanting to whine and gosh, he instantly regretted it.

Akashi gave off such a strong menacing aura. A pair of scissors was already in his right clutch. His heterochromatic eyes gleamed perilously in the dark as the shadow played on his features. Kise could hear the death angel knock on his door and for god's sake, Akashi would be happy to open the door for him.

"I _suggest_ you to proceed with your next duty, Ryōta," Akashi said.

"Ah, yeah. You're right. I'll get going first. See you again, Kurokocchi~" Kise wasn't stupid and he could decipher the between the line. 'Fuck off' was practically screaming behind Akashi's gentle words.

"Okay," the lady of mansion nodded, retrieving the uniform. "I wonder why Kise-kun looks so nervous."

Putting on a fake smile, Akashi traded the uniform with a fluffy towel, gesturing his lady to the bathroom. "Perhaps he's just tired, my lady."

After a brief pause. "…maybe you're right, Akashi-kun."

…

The dining room was flooded with bright natural light, enhancing the beauty of smooth wooden furniture. She ate up the distance with small steps and Akashi stayed loyal by her side. The purple haired butler had already served her breakfast.

"Murasakibara-kun."

"'Morning, Kuro-chin~, I've made you breakfast. It's Caesar Salad and Fruit Tart," happiness aroused his voice.

"I can see that. Thank you very much, Murasakibara-kun," small smile played on her features.

Akashi pulled out a chair for his lady like a gentleman. She murmured 'thanks' before swiveling her attention to the meals.

"I don't think I could finish them all, Murasakibara-kun."

"Eh~? But, Kuro-chin has to eat a lot. If not, she'll collapse," Murasakibara's face darkened almost immediately.

She contemplated in silence for a moment. "Then, how about you eat half of my portion too? We don't have to waste the food."

Sparkles returned into Murasakibara's eyes. He tilted his head. "Can I?" After receiving a nod from his lady, his eyes trailed to Akashi. No response from his chief. "Why not," he grinned happily.

White teeth nipped at small cut of Fruit Tart, tongue tasting the smooth texture of tart. It melted in her mouth as the crumb crunched every time it clashed with her teeth. She savored it bit by bit. Putting back the fork down, she said; "It's indeed dessert for the gods, Murasakibara-kun."

"Nope, not for them. I made it especial for Kuro-chin only," he hummed. "And you better speed it up, Kuro-chin."

"Why?"

"Watching you eat makes me want to eat you—" his tired gaze was invaded with Akashi's menacing glare. His gut immediately sensed an omen of death, thus his mind reflexively restructured his sentence. "—I mean, _the_ tart."

"You can have it if you want to," she offered.

His brain momentarily stopped functioning. It took him literally a minute to mull over her meaning. The food or—

"Good morning, Kuroko," a voice nudged him out of his thoughts, to Murasakibara's dismay. The green haired butler swept into the room with great strides. He tightened his grip on the school bag in his hand. "Here's your school bag."

"Thank you, Midorima-kun."

"And this is your lucky item," a puppy doll was transported into her hand. "I even put your name on it," indeed, there was a name embroidered neatly on its stomach—Kuroko Tetsumi. "Oha-Asa told me dog is good for you, but a real one is…" Midorima trailed off. He pushed his spectacles over the bridge of nose, the glasses gleaming brightly against the light, hiding his eyes.

Regardless, Kuroko could catch faint blush painting on his face.

"Midorima-kun, I do feel safer when the lucky item is within my vicinity," she said, stuffing back the confidence that had been ebbed away from him. Midorima tried to harbor his happiness, but almost to no avail.

Akashi, who had been observing their reaction, decided to shatter the peaceful moment. He quickly fished his watch out, glazing at the time. "It's time to go school, my lady."

…

Seeing the tanned butler lean casually against the door met her expectation. Kuroko was walking up towards the butler, and as usual, Akashi continued to walk behind her. The blue haired butler whirled his head to see his lady. Her soothing soft blue hair looked almost ethereal under the translucent sky, alleviating his stress level.

"'Morning, Aomine-kun."

"'Morning to you too, Tetsu," simple greeting was swapped, and Kuroko slid into the long black chauffeur-driven limousine. Aomine hopped into the vehicle.

"My lady, I wish you a good day," Akashi murmured as he gently shut the door, knowing his lady would keep his wish in her mind. The car drove off, leaving the exquisite mansion off its radar. The sight slowly faded away, contrast to growing insecurities and uneasiness that besieged Akashi's mind.

…

"You sure, Tetsu?" Aomine repeated his question for the second time as he whipped his head back. Asking him to drop her off far from the school gate gained his curiosity. Sometimes, Kuroko's behavior was completely beyond his comprehension—minus, his lacking of critical thinking.

"Yes, here is fine," she had already disembarked from the vehicle and started her little journey to school.

Sighing to himself, Aomine got out of the limo and watched her until her silhouette disappeared from his vision. He smiled wryly. Then, he stuffed a mini earphone into his right ear and clipped a mini microphone on his butler collar.

"Hey, she's gone," he reported.

"_Great, wait for Ryōta and Shintarō. They should be there soon," _Akashi's voice suddenly boomed from the earphone, earning a wince from Aomine. The blue haired butler lowered the volumes, to his liking. And a second later, Kise's shout went up behind him.

"Speaking of devil, he shall appear," he muttered.

"Why should I ride your bike, Aomine?" a grumpy Midorima appeared, dismounting himself from the roaring black Ducati Evo 848. Aomine snickered and ran his fingers along the marvel of elegance of technology and switched the engine off.

"_Ne, Mine-chin, Kise-chin, Mido-chin, I can see you guys on the screen," _Murasakibara joined in.

"Really?! Do I look good?" Kise couldn't help asking. Peace signs and 'come-hither' smile, Kise's trademark.

"_You look like awful, Kise-chin."_

"WHAT?!"

"Haha, I agree with Murasakibara," Aomine chimed in.

"_Time to wrap up your chit-chat. I want our lady to be safe, and this is an absolute order. If you oppose me, I will kill you no matter who you are and what you are in our lady's eyes," _Akashi's words sang for absolution, putting an end to their light-hearted moment, giving birth to a darkly threatening aura whipping around their bodies.

Time to get to work, indeed.

* * *

**Author's note: **I've been contemplating making this a multichapters fanfic. This idea struck me when I was sketching butler!Akashi, so don't kill me if the plot isn't that good. Like I said, _whim!_


End file.
